The Boy Who Lived
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: Duo's read Harry Potter... and seems to find 'mysterious' similarities between Harry and Heero. XD


The Boy Who Lived

By: Neko-chan

  
  


A/N: (8/1/03) I've had an unbelievably bad day. Some of you know of what I'm talking about. Thus, this was written to try and cheer myself up. Hopefully, you shall enjoy it. Also~~ written for my bestest friend in the whole entire _world_, Amy-chan!

Another Note: And please don't tell me that I'm the only one who sees similarities between the two subjects that will be brought up. Please. (But, then again, I _have_ been told that I am weird, strange, odd, and freakish on many occasions~) ... ^^;;

DISCLAIMER: Neko-chan does not own Gundam Wing. Neko-chan does not own Harry Potter, either. *nods* 'Tis all~~~

  
  


~ * ~

  
  


The cobalt-eyed youth slowly closed the cover of the extremely thick book with a happy and contented sigh. He smiled slightly and leaned his head back against the couch's arm, closing his eyes so that only a dark blue slimmer gleamed out from underneath his eyelashes.

Duo hugged the book to his chest and sighed once again. The title of 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix' peeked out from around his crossed arms. The book's cover page was done in various shades of blue and a boy with messy black hair and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead stared out at the would-be reader with expressive green eyes.

"Hn. I see you're reading that _again_. How many times does this make it, baka?"

The American teenager frowned slightly and opened one eye, staring up at Heero Yuy with an annoyed expression. "This is only my second time reading it, Heero. And, besides, what's wrong with reading Harry Potter?"

Heero Yuy, Perfect Soldier Extraordinaire, cocked a dark brown eyebrow. "The book series," he began, pointing at the book in question hiding beneath Duo's black-clad arm, "is frivolous and teaches you nothing. What point is there in reading it?"

Duo scowled darkly and hugged the book more closely to his chest. "It doesn't _have_ to have a point. If it makes you happy and takes you away from reality for several hours, why can't people enjoy reading it? It brings out their imagination, Heero, and makes people smile. Isn't that enough?" His glower suddenly turned darker: "And, besides... My life is currently crap, all missions and destruction and killing, so if something makes me smile, why can't I enjoy it?"

The spandex-clad youth raised his other eyebrow, made a noncommital sound, and stalked off. His body language practically screamed his annoyance with Duo, but the black-clad boy didn't care. If something made him smile, then why should Heero Yuy have any right to question his love for it?

His glower softened to a thoughtful frown and Duo picked up the book, looking at the cover with a pondering expression on his face. 'It _does_ make me feel happy whenever I read it, so I don't care what Heero says about the book series,' he thought to himself, finally reaching a decision.

Harry Potter stared back, his emerald green eyes neutral and nearly hidden between a lock of messy black hair.

"If I were you, I would either cut it all off to keep it out of your face or just grown it long and braid it. I mean, with how your hair is and how it flops all over the place, you almost look like Hee..."

Duo Maxwell blinked.

~ ~ ~

Heero raised an eyebrow and paused, chopsticks and rice halfway to his mouth. Frowning, he gazed back at Duo--who had been staring at him all throughout supper, eyes slightly glazed over with a wondrous awed expression pasted onto his face. "Hai...?"

"Heero..." Duo began, clearing his voice slightly when it squeaked and broke. "Heero... How many times have you faced death? I mean, you're obviously alive so that means that you've faced death and lived, but... how many times have you faced your own death?"

The eyebrow raised higher. "Nani?"

"...what?"

The Perfect Soldier sighed and switched back to Duo's native English. "What? Why are you asking this, Duo? You may be curious and nosy, but you've never asked anything as personal as that before."

Duo fidgeted in his seat and avoided Heero's gaze. "I know, I know. But... I gotta know. It's to prove a theory of mine." He paused momentarily and once again threw a broad grin Heero's way. "So, how many times have you faced your own death?"

Though it looked impossible, the eyebrow rose even further, nearly disappearing into Heero's hairline. "I lost count a long time ago, Duo."

"So you've faced your own death more than five... six... six times?"

Heero heaved a long-suffering sigh and once again resumed eating, talking around a mouthful of rice. "Hai, Duo. I've faced my own death more than six times." Duo nodded as if he expected this answer, made a note on a legal pad that was resting beside his plate, and scanned the sheet, looking for the next question he was to ask his Japanese friend.

"Okay, okay, okay... Ummm... What's your natural eye color, Heero?"

The chopsticks once again paused, this time closer to Heero's mouth than the previous time. He blinked at the American, thought for a minute, pondering whether or not it was safe to ask, and finally forged on ahead. "...nani?"

"Huh?"

Rolling his eyes, the Perfect Soldier further clarified: "What? Why would you ask _that_, Duo? Who cares about my natural eye color? And _why_ are you asking these questions?"

Duo didn't answer, just waited patiently for Heero to answer the question. Heero stared back, his eyebrow once again raised. It was then Duo's turn to heave his wearied sigh. He grumbled a bit, crossed something out on the legal pad, and once again scanned the page. His eyes lit up when he found a likely question to ask his friend. The American pursed his lips and tapped them thoughtfully.

"Has your hair always been this messy?"

"Duo--"

"How do you feel about snakes?"

"Duo--"

"Have you ever discovered that you have the ability to talk to said snakes?"

"_Duo_--"

"Has anything strange and/or weird happened around you? Anything impossible?"

"_Duo_--"

"How do you feel about blondes?"

"_DUO_--"

"Or do you prefer Asians?"

"_DUO_--"

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like if I had red hair and grew a couple of inches?"

"_DUO_--!!!"

"Have you--"

"_DUO_!!!"

"Hmmm?"

"_What_ is this all about???"

The American smirked to himself and threw back his shoulders, puffing his chest out proudly. "I have discovered that you, Heero Yuy, are the Boy Who Lived. _You_, Heero Yuy, are _Harry Potter_."

For the last and final time, Heero's eyebrow once again shot up into his hairline. He paused for a long moment before smirking to himself. "And _you_," he responded, jabbing one of his chopsticks in Duo's direction, "are a baka."

  
  


~Owari~

::End::

  
  


A/N: *whistles innocently and edges away* ... Doot Dee Doot~~~ ... =^^=


End file.
